Luffy VS the Flying Toasters
by Electric Ammo
Summary: Luffy buys a toaster and breaks it. Now, Luffy has to learn that breaking toasters is a terrible mistake on Toasty Island. Please R
1. Luffy breaks toaster

this fanfic supports stupidity and randomness. If you hate either, then you shouldn't bother reading this fanifc. If not, enjoy.

* * *

It was another fine day for the Straw Hat Pirates. They docked onto an island called Toasty Island, which was famous for its toast products. They had nearly everything that had to do with toast. They had toasty tanning beds, toasty French fries, toasty sandwiches, and tasty toasty ice cream (don't ask how). Nami was stealing money, jewelry, and toast from the villagers. Ussop was telling lies to the villagers on how he was a famous pirate captain who was feared by many. Zoro was sleeping on deck, waiting for the others to return. Sanji was watching how the villagers make toast so he could try their technique. Luffy, on the other hand, was eating all the toast he could find. While he was walking around with a mouth full of toast, he saw a souvenir stand that was selling genuine Toasty Island toasters. The salesman saw Luffy and said, "Greetings friend, I'm a souvenir salesman. How would you like to buy a cursed... I mean, genuine Toasty Island toaster? Only one berry!" Luffy smiled, "Is that all? One berry? Sure! I'll take one!" Luffy handed the salesman the berry while he handed Luffy the toaster. It was a golden toaster, which had wing markings on the side. It had a whole in the front (which is where the lever you pull is) that seemed big enough to shot out toast.

Luffy walked back to the Going Merry, greeted Zoro, and called back his crew. They set sail and left Toasty Island with a fresh supply of toast. Luffy tried to turn on the toaster a few minutes later, which only resulted smoke to pop out from the top and made his face black of ashes and burnt toast. Luffy was angry that the toaster didn't work, so he asked Ussop why it didn't it worked. Being a mechanic, Ussop replied, "Well captain, we don't have any electricity on this ship, so your toaster will never work..." Luffy was mad! His face turned red, his eyes bulged out, and his muscles bulged with anger. He went on deck, threw the toaster into the ocean, and said bad words to it.

Ussop, who saw Luffy's stress and decided to taunt him. He told the straw-hat captain, "You shouldn't have done that Luffy. Now, the flying toasters will come and shoot toast at us. They'll sink the ship, let you drown, and take all the fair maidens away from the Going Merry, which the only one here is Nami!" Luffy stared at Ussop with disbelief. He told him, "Ussop, out of all the lies that you ever told me, this one must be your saddest attempt yet." He left for the kitchen room to get some snacks, unaware of the spy that was flying over his head.

* * *

The spy flew to Toasty Island, which zipped across a few miles inland and went into a cave. It then flew into a maze of stalagmites and stalactites. It eventually reached a secret headquarters and reported what he saw. "He threw the whole toaster in! The whole thing! We must stop him master!" the mysterious spy told the dark figure in the shadows. "Sooo... these pirates dare to disrespect a toaster, ey? Well, we'll teach them a lesson. Send out the first wave of soldiers, we must attack before they harm anymore toasters," the dark figure told his "soldiers." "We attack NOW!"

* * *

What's in store for our hero, Luffy? Who is this mysterious figure? And how is toasty ice cream still cold? Find out in Chapter 2


	2. Flying Toasters break Straw Hat Pirates

Hey guys! To take advise from Destiny Waterborn, I decided to make the story more descriptive! It would be less random, but at least you get more funny. Now sit back and enjoy!

* * *

When we last left our heroes, Luffy broke a toaster. Now, a mysterious force comes to destroy him. Which is where our story continues... 

Luffy was continuing to pout about the toaster. It was only three minutes, but he stills the anger that flowed through his body. It was the fact that stupid salesman tricked him into buying a worthless toaster that didn't even make toast. He thought of what Ussop said about the flying toasters. Even though he knew it was another one of Ussop's lies, he thought of what might happen if he was telling the truth. He thought of how an army of flying toasters might come out of nowhere and attack the Going Merry, make him drown in the ocean, and kidnap Nami. Luckily, this was only Ussop's lie and can't possibly happen.

Luffy stared into the sky, wondering what adventures lie ahead of him now. He stared at the clouds, thinking about the adventures that lay ahead. He also thought about Shanks, and how he promised to the red haired pirate captain to find One Piece and become Pirate King. He stared at the bright, yellow sun, which was low enough to look at without hurting his eyes. He thought of how in the world he was going to find One Piece in this entire ocean. Even if he depended on Nami's navigating, it would take forever! Even though it seemed impossible, he has to remember that he made a promise to Shanks and that he needs to keep it. He closed his eyes to relax for a second, only to open them in horror.

He stared into the sun closely, seeing some shiny objects floating toward the Going Merry. He grabbed a telescope and saw the objects in a closer range. It had wings and it was metal. The whole thing was the shape of a rectangle and it had two large holes on the top of it. It also had a large hole in the center. Luffy couldn't believe his eyes. The flying object he saw was a flying toaster! There were hundreds of them, all flying in the formation of airplanes.

Luffy screamed as these winged toasters were heading towards him. He yelled, "Oh My God! Ussop was telling the TRUTH!" Zoro came out from below deck to see what Luffy was screaming about. Since he came out of the shower, all he had to wear was his tetris boxers. He yelled, "Luffy, what the matter with yo..." He couldn't finish, on a count of the fact that he saw the toasters. "OH MY #&$ING GOD! USSOP WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!" Nami heard everyone yelling so she went on deck to see what the commotion was about. "What wrong you to..." She also saw the toasters in the air and screamed, "OH MY GOD! USSOP WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!" Sanji, who was at the kitchen, came out with a dead fish in his hand. He yelled, "What's going on around here..." Sanji also saw the toasters in the sky, which he and the dead fish screamed, "OH MY GOD! USSOP WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!" Ussop, who heard everyone calling his name, went on deck, asking, "What's everyone doing..." Ussop also saw the toasters in the air. He panicked and screamed, "HOLY CRAP! I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!"

The toasters flew down and shot toast at the Going Merry. Their waves of attack on the ship resembled airplanes destroying ships with their machine guns, only they were using toast instead of bullets. The Straw Hat Pirates defended their ship. Zoro was doing a pretty good job cutting up some toasters for a few minutes. Things were going well, until a piece of toast a toaster was shooting hit his bear body. Since he had no shirt to cover his chest and he toast was fresh and hot, it stunned Zoro in pain and cause him to flinch. Suddenly, a single flying toaster ninja appeared behind Zoro's butt. It had ninja hitai-ate strapped on him, which had a leaf symbol on the metal part. The toaster grew hands and formed the sign of the tiger with them. It then put its hands back and shoved it into Zoro's butt, screaming, "Konohagajure Village's Most Sacred and Secret Technique!!! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Zoro screamed as he flew into the air and landed into the water, twitching because of the pain. Suddenly, Naruto came out of nowhere and said, "Hey! That move's copyrighted!" Then, the author said, "All right. Naruto and the ninjutsu moves are copyrighted by Shoenen Jump and Masashi Kishimoto. Happy Now?" Naruto smiled, saying, "Yes, I am." He then ninja disappeared back to his comics in Shoenen Jump.

Sanji was doing an okay job kicking the toasters. All of a sudden, the toasters came together and morphed into a transformer. When Sanji kicked it, his legs bruised and he stood there, crippled. The transformer then called Sanji a "rip-off artist," kicked him in the shin, and threw him into the ocean with Zoro. Bloo and Hotshot came out of nowhere and said, "Hey! Those jokes are copyrighted!" The author, once again said, "Rip-off artist joke is owned by the author who made Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends." While Bloo left, Hotshot complained, "Hey! What about me?" The author then came to the story and did a Kameha Wave on the transformer, vaporizing him into dust. The author then returned to the laptop he was writing this fanfic on.

Ussop tried to pelt them with his slingshot, but his projectiles weren't working in the flying toasters. The toasters then had beaten the snot out of him. They threw him overboard. Nami tried to run away, but the toasters tied her up and threw her into a barrel. Fifteen flying toasters then tied themselves onto the barrel and flew away with Nami. Luffy, who saw Nami's kidnap, tried to save her. He used all the Gum Gum attacks he had, but nothing was working. The toasters then rammed into Luffy, knocking him into the water with the rest of his teammates. Luckily, they had a piece of wood to hold onto. The toasters then grabbed some spray paint, spraying a message on the Going Merry. It said, "Let this be a lesson to you that toasters are supreme over humans. Never harm another toaster again!" After Luffy read this message, the flying toasters then went underwater, lifted the Going Merry into the air, and flew of with it. Humiliated and defeated, the Straw Hat Pirates, all except Nami, paddled back to Toasty Island, plotting their revenge on the flying toasters.

* * *

Will the gang save Nami, the Going Merry, and their honor? Will they get even with the toasters? What does Bloo, Hotshot, and Naruto have any to do with One Piece or MAC? What's a copyright? Find out next time on Luffy VS the flying toasters! 


	3. Aftermath of the Battle

Sorry to all the fans of this fanfic that I wrote since November. I had to do other stuff at the time, like projects, practicing art, and watching Fighting Foodons Reruns. Now, I have the time to do all the stuff I want in the world. So… TO THE FIC!

(Don't thank the sky for the new chapter. A fan, Katt-Swann, reminded me that this still existed and I needed to finish it. Also, the whole Nami X Toaster thing was all a huge joke my friend Jacob and I made up, but I'm not doing it in the fic anymore.)

* * *

From where we last spotted our heroes, they lost their boat and are now floating on a piece of the boat that broken off. The gang had beards and sideburns for no odd reason. "How long have we been at sea Zoro?" Luffy asks as he scratches his beard. "It seems like we've been at sea for months." Zoro looks at his watch (conveniently strapped to his wrist) and tells him, "Actually, we've been at sea for only twenty minutes." Ussop asks, "Then how'd we get these beards?" "Ebay."

After they drifted to Toasty Island, they went around the place to ask if anyone would lend them a boat. No one on the island wanted to help, since they were pirates. Instead, the innocent civilians ran around screaming like the stupid idiots they are. When the gang was thinking all hope was lost, Luffy tripped on merchandise and a guy yelled, "Hey! That's my merchandise, you fool!" Luffy turned to apologize, when he saw it was the salesman who sold him the bad toaster in the first place. "Hey! You're the guy who gave me the bad toaster! Give me back the one berry I gave you back!" "Sure," says the salesman. "I'll do that, as long as you didn't break it."

"Actually…" Luffy and gang explained everything that happened in the last two chapters to the salesman, who grew frightened as he heard that flying toasters attacked Luffy's crew. "YOU FOOL! You're cursed!" the salesman yells as he ran for his life. As the guy ran, he screamed, "THESE HEATHENS ACTUALLY DROPPED A TOASTER IN THE SEA! RUN FOR IT!" At the notice of the words, everyone ran to their houses and shut the doors, shielding themselves from the gang.

Luffy and crew then were confused, but continued to search for help to save Nami.

**In a mysterious cave place…**

Nami was tied up in chains as the toasters were guarding her cage. Meanwhile, two figures were talking about what to do with her. "We could just sell her as a slave or something…" "Nah. Too much hassle. Let's wait for her other toaster-hating friends to come, so we can collect the bounty on their heads." "Why? There's no bounty on their heads." "Oh yeah?" One of the guys pulls out a list of bounties that he was holding. He pointed to Luffy's bounty as he smiled with greed. "We should wait. What's the rush? Let's toy with them first…"

* * *

Who is this mysterious force? Why do they have Nami? Is running and screaming really necessary when frightened? Wait until the next chapter of this fic. 


End file.
